A conference grant is being requested to obtain support for the first formal meeting of "The American Society for Neurological Investigation" ("ASNI"). Members of this organization are neurologists within 5 years of completion of their training who have expressed an interest in a career in academic neurology. The goals of the organization are: 1) to facilitate interaction among young and senior academic neurologists; 2) to encourage cooperation on clinical or laboratory projects of mutual interest; 3) to identify areas in neurology in need of further investment of nergy; 4) to disseminate information on ongoing research opportunities in neurology and the neurosciences; 5) to establish a forum to present and criticize work of peers. The conference session itself will bring together young neurological investigators working in the area of Alzheimer's Disease and related dementias. Investigators with particular interests in neuropathology, neuropharmacology, neurophysiology, epidemiology and clinical neurology will participate. It is hoped that novel insights into the nature of this disease and new research strategies will emerge. An organizational meeting is also planned. Alzheimer's disease was chosen as a topic because it is an area of ongoing interest of several of the Society members, and one in which cross-disciplinary discussion was believed potentially to be fruitful. Funds are requested for travel and per diem of selected conference participants and of a few society organizers. Petition is made further for administrative costs and part-time salary for a coordinator-secretary.